pr_sentai_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elgar
Elgar was the dimwitted mutant nephew of Divatox, the space pirate. He served Divatox and then Astronema, the Princess of Darkness. Elgar was also the nephew of General Havoc and Dimitria, as well as the grandson of Mama D. Elgar possessed a Card Sword, a saber made up entirely of cards, and a Piranhatron whip. He was capable of projecting energy beams and teleportation. Elgar served alongside Rygog, Porto, and their foot soldiers, the Piranhatrons. He enjoyed looting and pillaging. Biography Turbo Elgar was in charge of capturing Lerigot, the Liarian wizard. After he failed, Elgar had to capture two humans of purity and strength to feed Maligore, a volcanic monster god on Muiranthias. He captured Bulk and Skull, and then Jason and Kim. After the humans had defected from Maligore's evil, he was knocked into the Pit of Eternal Flame by Divatox as a sacrifice to Maligore. Elgar managed to survive and returned to the side of Divatox. Divatox brought Elgar along, since she didn't want to leave him out of her sight for too long. Elgar continued to work alongside his aunt, being a bother to her, Rygog, Porto, and the Rangers. Occasionally, Elgar would be sent to fight alongside a new monster that Divatox uses to fight the Rangers. After the Rangers recruited T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and then the Phantom Ranger, Elgar had taken Porto's new Zord, the Terrorzord, out for a test drive. While fighting the Rescue Megazord, Elgar was actually beating both the Rangers and the Blue Senturion, until one of the arms fell, causing Elgar to retreat back to the Space Base. He soon returned, with the Terrorzord fixed, and resumed fighting the Rangers, but unfortunately, one of Divatox's monsters, transformed the Zord into a camel. Elgar and Rygog had witnessed the Rangers teleporting across the sky and followed them to their secret base, the Power Chamber. Informing Divatox of the location, Elgar led the attack on the inside of the Chamber. He destroyed Zordon and Dimitria's Plasma Tube, which prevented the two beings from returning. Elgar planted explosive devices all over the Power Chamber's interior, which destroyed it, leaving the Rangers powerless. In Space After Dark Specter's assembly on the Cimmerian Planet, Elgar was chosen to serve Astronema to guide her ventures on Earth, much to her irritation. She would sometimes give him important tasks, like shooting down a NASADA satellite dish that contained important discs that she wanted onto the planet Kalderon. Once he finally retrieved the discs, however, the Space Rangers fought him for them. The discs were stolen out of Elgar's vest by Andros, the Red Ranger, and as punishment for losing them, Astronema sent Elgar to play with her monstrous alien pet, Scrudley. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest ("Countdown to Destruction"), Elgar was sent to Earth to lead the Piranhatrons and Quantrons in Angel Grove. He remained there for the time being, until he was caught by the energy wave of Zordon, which reduced him and the footsoldiers to sand. Trivia *Elgar's appearance changed depending on which footage was used. US footage showed Elgar as a little goofy looking, while Sentai footage showed a more evil face. This parallels the difference between Zelmoda and Elgar's personalities; Elgar's running gag of ruining his aunt's plans made him look comically idiotic while Zelmoda's ruthlessness was emphasized. For one scene in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, when Adam and Elgar fight briefly, the original Zelmoda mask was used instead of the American one. Whether or not this was an error remains to be seen. *He is one of the few villains to switch over from one side to another. Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains